


【TK】长夜

by Leslieeedinophi



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslieeedinophi/pseuds/Leslieeedinophi
Summary: *TK TK TK 不吃别看*abo 红茶味alpha×奶油味omega*尝试开车但是确实很一般的样子
Kudos: 10





	【TK】长夜

剛一回家，鞋子还没脱下，丈夫甜腻的信息素就排山倒海地轰了过来，熏得他差点被台阶绊倒。家里像是进了贼，自己的衣服物什扔的到处都是，沙发上还有可疑的深色痕迹。  
奇怪。这次光一的发情期怎么来的这么快。  
他匆匆扔下包和钥匙，外套随手甩到沙发上冲进了卧室。卧室更是一片狼藉，衣柜快被搬空了，门大敞着，而两个人的外套大衣短裤丢了一地板像是自家太太心血来潮准备发挥想象力铺一个现代主义的地毯。  
甜蜜奶油味的源头正埋在大床上自己筑的巢里有些艰难的尝试调整呼吸。他释放出自己的信息素，红茶的茶香中和了一部分奶油甜味，蒸的卧室里像是下午茶时间的甜品店。发情期的omega对丈夫的味道尤为敏感，嗓子干哑到声音过于低沉，带着鼻音的声音透过衣物传到耳边：“剛…”  
他一边解着领带一边走过去，在床边扒拉出一小块空地坐下，刚从室外冷风里回家，手上还带着着凉意，猛地贴近脸颊让浑身发烫的光一冷得一缩瑟，但是alpha熟悉又安心的味道实在是让自己难以自拔，三下两下就拱进了剛的怀里，脑袋在颈窝处蹭着，不一会就暖热了剛的脸颊。死死抱住alpha想要寻求更多的抚慰，却被轻轻的推开几分，只得到了一个毫无用处的吻：“光一，乖，我先把这些衣服拿下去好吗。”  
“不好。”他难受的快要哭出来，全身没有一处不是在叫嚣着空虚。扭动着身子，毫无章法的啃着剛的唇，收紧了手臂不愿松手。剛被他弄的好笑，把人搂在自己怀里，轻轻亲了亲光一侧颈发红肿胀的腺体，放出更多信息素来安抚焦躁不安的omega。  
“那我们也不能把这些衣服都洗了呀光ちゃん。”他又在光一有些发干起皮的嘴唇上盖了个戳，心道这家伙又不乖乖喝水，“我很快就好，你可以在这里稍微等我一下吗？”  
不能被抚慰的omega委屈的不行，但还是乖乖坐好看着自己的alpha飞快的收拾着东西，双腿不自觉的并拢在一起摩擦缓解渴望，还能感觉到后面正在不断的分泌液体。  
想要他。想要他。心里烧着一团火，快要把自己从内到外的熔化，光一只能随便抓起手边的一件剛的衣服抱着，在床上蜷成一团，咬着下唇煎熬着，眼前一会模糊一会清晰，自己都察觉不到自己在颤抖着。反正也看不清，干脆闭上眼睛等着剛。  
剛看着在床上蜷缩着身子抱着自己外套死命蹭的光一，莫名有些想笑，加快了收拾的速度。简单把衣服都抱到了远处，就爬上床把光一扣进怀里，一下一下吻着他。  
“光ちゃん，把这件给我。”  
“不要！”光一恋恋不舍的把脸埋进外套里。  
“那你是要我还是要外套？”剛把衣服拉开，亲亲他脸颊，吻一路下移又落在侧颈。手也不停着，隔着衣服揉搓乳尖，听着敏感的omega满意的哼出声，他停下动作，舔了一下光一红的快要滴血的耳廓，“你还没有回答我呢…”  
这样还不够。光一把怀里的外套扔到一边，胳膊搭在alpha肩上，凑近过去索吻，嘟嘟囔囔口齿不清地重复：“要你…要你…”剛果然满意地翻了个身把他压在下面，低下头衔住光一下唇，舌头擦过唇角的死皮，然后重重地咬了一口，恶劣地笑，“这是惩罚，让你不乖乖喝水。”  
他喜欢光一穿那种带扣子的衣服，做爱的时候一颗颗解开有一种拆礼物的幸福感。发情期的光一整个人泛着色情的嫩粉色，解开衣服让温热的躯体暴露在空气里让他冷得一哆嗦，剛马上就贴过去，吻从侧颈发烫的腺体开始，擦过锁骨，停在胸前。坏心眼的含住一点，舌尖点在顶端，一只手在另一侧沿着周围画圈，偏偏不去触碰。光一忍的难受，想要自己抬手去抚摸，却被剛握住胳膊。  
“你…啊！”控诉的话刚开了个头，剛猛地一吮吸让他猝不及防的喊出声，情不自禁的向前把自己往剛嘴里送，本能的想获得更多的刺激。剛的手在他身上游走，食指指尖划过腰侧软肉，痒的光一轻颤了一下。褪下光一的短裤，把他翻过去就看见白色的内裤已经湿透了，紧贴着肌肤透出些若隐若现的粉。剛伸手进去探向前段，把内裤往下扯了一半，已经勃起的性器就弹了出来，尖端往外分泌些透明的液体。剛把手附上去，划过会阴揉捏着两个小球，触电般的快感顺着脊髓在大脑炸开，光一快要受不住，眼里蒸上一层雾气，扭着身子向剛怀里贴着，后穴分泌的液体在剛的西装裤上留下暧昧不明的水痕。剛另一只手近乎粗暴的捻着光一乳珠，疼痛过后是刺人的痒，上下两处同时刺激让处于发情期的光一有些撑不住劲，但后方的空虚又提醒着他这还远远不够。  
光一转过身子去，手臂绕在剛腰间，被挑逗的没有多余的力气去收紧这个拥抱。他难受极了，身体高热不退，又不能得到满足，自家alpha显然还没有进入状态的样子，相比他形同虚设堪堪一条挂在脚踝的内裤，爱人衣着整齐，只是解开了衬衫上方的几粒扣子，除了手上的动作和微微出汗的脸颊，怎么也看不出任何的情欲。他觉得有些难堪，只得软绵绵的去扒拉剛的衣服，想要把它们脱下来，让剛快点抱住自己。可是发情热让自己手脚乏力，最后只是伸出手指勾住了alpha的腰带，趴在他肩头喘息，“剛…快…快来操我…”  
自家alpha总有一些奇怪的知识，而且学什么都跟上手，一点就透还随时可用。这次又不知道从哪里看来一些奇怪的东西了，手上的动作愈发灵巧，拇指指甲若有若无的擦过冠状沟，食指还不轻不重的按压一下软肉，刺激着顶端的小孔，上下撸动性器的速度逐渐加快，让他头皮一阵发麻，小腹微颤不自觉向前顶胯快要到达顶峰。剛低下头含住他唇，用温热的舌头仔细描摹他唇线，又探进他嘴里一阵搅弄，快要喘不开气的时候及时的退出，扯出一条淫靡明亮的水线，张开嘴大口呼吸的时候过多的唾液顺着唇角滴下去落在胸前，剛便顺水推舟的低下头咬了咬他喉结，在锁骨上留下点点印记，还不忘凑到他耳边，舌头伸进耳廓舔舐着，水声更加清晰的传进大脑，“光一真是色情呢…”  
光一羞得难受，努力侧过头去逃开剛的逗弄。漫长的舔吻又在乳尖处化为吮吸，舌苔刮过周圈让乳头挺立，泛着情欲的红色。剛松口用手触碰，看着光一满脸通红情难自禁的闷哼一声，手伸到光一脑后托住他的头，一口咬住侧颈腺体，“光一，帮我脱掉衣服…”  
alpha浓郁的红茶味道注入，他觉得自己咕嘟咕嘟的冒着气泡，兴奋得眼前一晃，手用不上劲就低下头用牙咬住衬衫扣子，半天没了下文。剛见他被情潮冲得恍惚，笑着捏捏他脸颊示意他，自己脱了衣服。  
“光ちゃん真主动。”剛突然加重了撸动的力度，疼痛只是一瞬，接着冲上来的快感让光一再也难以控制咬在牙缝间动人的呻吟，比奶油味还要醉人。剛自认为自己极度嗜甜，也觉得自己的omega真的是甜的过分。他让光一先射了一次，然后把满手白浊尽数涂抹在光一小腹，“光一，好下流…”  
“闭嘴…”轻咬着对方不知道是害羞还是太热而变得通红的耳廓，鼻息扑打上去让光一一缩脖子，剛毫无预兆的就顶了进去，阻断了后半句反驳的话。  
“唔…嗯！”刚高潮过的身体还没能好好享受余韵，就被近乎粗暴的顶入，后面因为omega特殊的生理构造而分泌的液体随着剛性器的进入竟发出了噗啾噗啾的黏稠声音，传到光一耳中便自动放大了无数倍。剛只进来了一半，他下意识的扭动身体往下动向要，后穴深处没有被刺激到正散发着致命的痒意。可是剛半天没了动作，他费力地撑开眼皮，看见剛正嘴角噙着笑意盯着自己不知想些什么。他不满的皱眉，在alpha胸前一处捏了一把，没用上力气倒像是小奶猫毫无威胁力的爪子拍了过去。  
“つよ…”他声音里泛上哭腔，眼尾一片嫣红，发情期敏感的身体满是得不到充分抚慰的空虚和无力，几滴眼泪从眼眶里跌落出去，“…讨厌你。”  
“我的错。”剛连忙吻去他泪水，按着他腰全部顶了进去，慢慢的动起来，又用撬开他的嘴肆意进取，两人的舌头在口腔里交缠。动作一下一下加快加深，龟头擦过敏感点时光一小幅度颤抖了一下，往alpha怀里窝，小腿勾上剛的腰，揽住他脖子舒服的蜷缩着脚趾，刘海被汗濡湿一缕一缕贴在额前，嘴里流出几声满意的喟叹，抬手揽住剛脖颈把下巴垫在他肩上。是自家omega的好处就在于清楚他身上的每一个敏感点，于是剛放慢速度，在那附近来回碾过，清楚的感受到怀里人因为强烈快感下意识的抖动，几乎要在自己怀里化成一团水。这种温水煮青蛙一样的性爱让极度渴望丈夫爱抚的omega又爱又恨，被刺激的几乎失语，只能张着嘴喘息，生理性的泪水不断涌出眼眶，用力摇着头，声音都有些呜咽：“别这样…别这样…”  
“那这样呢？”剛挺胯顶进最深处，直接碰到了生殖腔口，光一舒服的仰起脖颈，像一只优雅的天鹅，逐渐沉沦在情欲沼泽里。剛开始一次次浅出深入，每一次都向着发情期打开的生殖腔顶去，却迟迟犹豫着不进去。光一无能为力的把胳膊搭在剛肩上，吻他肩头黑痣，猫舌头在那里一点一点，喘着粗气哑声催促：“つよ…快进来…快进来…快点…”  
“光ちゃん想要的不只是这个吧？”在自己身体里为非作歹煽风点火的罪魁祸首坏笑着顶了顶，碾磨开肠壁内每一寸皱褶，玩心大发。“想要什么，就要好好的说出来。”光一早就又射了一次，弄的两人小腹处一片狼藉。他的手又点上光一铃口，修剪整齐的指甲恰到好处的刮了刮小孔，光一身体一颤又射了着东西出来，后穴因高潮猛然缩紧差点夹的剛缴械投降。高潮两次还没能满意的爱人伏在自己肩头对着自己肩膀一口就咬了下去，倒没有用多大力气，自己先心疼的用舌头舔了舔浅浅的一圈红痕。剛又坏心眼的顶他，“快嘛…光ちゃん想要什么？说给我听嘛…”  
你快把我折磨死了，还装着什么乖孩子撒什么娇。光一心里翻了个白眼，实在没有力气反驳，“顶进来…射进去，つよ，射进去…”幼稚的alpha听到想要的答案终于心满意足，没几下就顶了进去，精液拍打在内壁，性器涨大在生殖腔内迅速成结。难以言喻的充实感在体内迅速充盈，光一累的几乎接着就要昏睡过去。  
“光ちゃん…”alpha抱着自己，喘息着叫他。  
“…嗯…”  
“我好喜欢你…真的真的特别喜欢你。”  
光一心底一软，用尽力气抬头亲了亲剛汗湿的额头，拨开他额前的碎发。  
“我也是。”  
剛搂住他，把脑袋贴在他脖颈，贪婪的闻着腻人的奶油甜味，毛绒绒的蹭得他发痒。  
幼稚又磨人的妖精。  
他鼻尖绕着红茶的香气，闭上眼睛准备小睡一会为下一次情潮的到来攒些体力。谁知剛突然晃了晃自己，手还一下一下拂过自己脊背，小孩子一样碎碎念：“光ちゃん…”  
“在…”  
“给我生一个孩子吧…”  
“都行。”  
“真的吗！那我们再来一次吧！！”  
“滚！你等一会…！你别动了！！啊…！”

长达三天的发情期，才刚过去一个晚上罢了。

end


End file.
